1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to gasoline tank caps and more particularly to a resilient attachment therefor enabling the cap to be used as an aid in dispensing gasoline from a gasoline pump nozzle.
At present most vehicle gasoline service stations provide self-service gasoline pumps which, for economical reasons, have become quite popular, however, because of the volatile properties of gasoline considerable gasoline vapors are present in the vicinity of the normally hand held gasoline pump dispensing nozzle during the time gasoline is being dispensed from the pump into the vehicle gas tank. The gasoline vapors are obnoxious to most individuals as well as possibly presenting a potential health hazard from breathing the vapors thereof. This is particularly true of those individuals who suffer from emphysema and/or asthma in which even one breath of gasoline vapors will trigger an asthmatic attack. Some self-service gasoline pump nozzles are equipped with a tank filled back pressure released latch which permits the vehicle owner to stand laterally or upwind from the vapors while the tank is filling, however, many municipalities have an ordinance against use of the latch by the general public.
It is, therefore, highly desirable that some means be provided wherein gasoline vapors from a pump dispensing nozzle are minimized in contacting a vehicle owner while filling his tank. This invention provides such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose pocket size generally planar metallic members having opposing surfaces for wedging the device between a gasoline pump nozzle dispensing lever and a portion of the nozzle bracket or lever guard to maintain the lever in fluid dispensing position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,116 is a good example of such prior art devices having a plurality of wedge-shape shoulders and opposing parallel surface portions on its periphery adapted to be interposed between the gasoline nozzle dispensing lever and its guard for dispensing gasoline at a predetermined rate. While devices of this nature, as disclosed by the prior art, have generally been satisfactory they have not come into general use principally, it is believed, for the reason they are not readily available for use when needed, being easily misplaced either in the vehicle, left at the owner's residence or in the possession of another family member.
This invention is distinctive over the above and other similar patents by equipping the gas tank cap with external resilient attachments for use as a prop or support for maintaining a gasoline dispensing nozzle in opened position, the gasoline tank cap obviously being readily available each time the tank is to be filled.